futariwapurikyuafandomcom-20200215-history
Tachikawa Mio
Tachikawa Mio 'is one of the Cures first fanfic series ''GoGoHeart Pretty Cure!, Like Kurumi Erika, ahe acted like a secondary characters instead the others. She lives in a souvenir shop called "Autumn Leave Shop", and she lives with her parent and her sister Tachikawa Mimi (from Shugo Chara!) comes to visit and jealous about her. Her Cure ego is '''Cure Air (キュア エア, kyua ea). Mio loves making Vase and dreams become a Vase Artist, and is able to feel the vase condition if it is broken or not. She is very shy towards new people like Tatsuno Malm and also very mad if someone making fun of her. Because of this, she have a split personality inside of her. Her Feeling Jewel color is White diamond if she has a negative feeling her jewel can turn into red. Although Jealous of Mimi and wishes by passing her, Mio's personality is different from her calm and mature sister. It is possible that Mio wishes bypass by not mimicking her, but rather do it on own. As revealed, Mio is a fast learner and transform without the fairies instruction, fighting properly, and handle her first full transform just thanks to Cure Phoenix in her dream remembering her rescue Cure Flame. This make a contrast to Malm, who is still learning how to use all of Cure Flame's power. Tachikawa Mio (太刀川 ミオ, Tachikawa Mio)/ Cure Air (キュア エア, kyua ea) Description *'Season': GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! *'Age': 14 *'Eye Color': **Turqoise (Mio) **Yellow-Green (Cure Air) *'Hair Color': **Turqoise (Mio) **Yellow-Green (Cure Air) *'Homeplace': Hikarigaoka, Japan. *'Relatives': Tachikawa Satoe (mother), Tachikawa Keisuke (father), Tachikawa Mimi (older sister) *'First Episode': GGHPC01 *'Alter Ego': Cure Air *'Theme Color': Yellow-Green History Meeting the Cures Best Friends Cure Air "The Heart that blown by the wind, Cure Air!" ハート は、風に吹か ,キュアエア! "Ha^to ha, Kaze ni fuka, Kyua ea!" Cure Air (キュア エア, kyua ea) is the Cure Mio transform into. Her power is able to control Wind and air pressure, in her phoenix form she is able to use fresh nature wind, it also says in her glitter form she uses a colored-based attack after earning Amulet's Spade's powers. Because Mio had dreamt of Cure Phoenix,Cure Dragon, and Cure Flame's fights, she already knew how to transform and fight, and had fantasized about her own Cure name before she is entrusted with a Heart Comunnes. When using her Air Charm alone, she can use the attack Green Wind Purify, and together with Cure Spring's and her Spring Charm, can use Floral Hearty Adagio. Aside from her purifying attacks, Cure Air likes to name many of her physical attacks, even though they only are for front attacks mainly. They are as following: Air Blooms '(エア ブルーム, ''Ea Buru^mu): Cure Air draws a circle of air then she shoot at the enemy with a flower around it. 'Air Order '(エア オーダー, Ea O^da^): Cure Air concetrates on her powers, then shoots a yellow-green light on to the enemy. '''Air Impact (エアインパクト, Ea Inpakuto): Cure Air jumps high an land on the ground hits the enemy with her heels. Air Adbantage ( エアアドバンテージ, Ea Adobante^ji): Cure Air attacks the enemy with her legs many times. Air Cyclone (エアサイクロン, Ea Saikuron): Cure Air is surrounds by wind and then rams to the enemy. Super Pretty Cure Air Relationship Tatsuno Malm: Mio grows an interest in Malm from first sight, and instantly introduces her energic personality to the new girl despite being shown several times that Malm is very interested in her. She also gets very getting in touch with her after her Negatians were purifies. Yumegawa Mikoto: Mio also has interest at Mikoto because of her tomboyish mature and very kind, although se never introduces herself to her, Mikoto already knows her name because her popularity at school. Yumegawa Erika: Mio never interested at Erika because has a split personality of her sister, she acts to her like a oldest student, but later, she been helped by her after transforming into Cure Spring. Tachikawa Mimi: Her relationship with her older sister Mimi is poor, as Mio thinks her sister is much more beautiful and mature than her, making her extremely jealous. As revealed by her Feeling Jewel's Negatians, she detests her because of this. As their personalities are very different, however, it is possible that Mio tries to pass her sister her own way, instead of mimicking her, although this might also just be another way of showing her dislike. Trivia *Mio is so far the only person to have her Feeling Jewel change color instead of simply wilting. **As stated by Komachi, having the color changed to a negative meaning is the stage before the Feeling Jewel starts broken.This makes Mio's Negatians the weakest Negatians, as well. *Mio also has a fan of palmon from Digimon as stated, when Mio said to Malm if she ever called her Mio-chan, she has to buy her Palmons collection in her room. Category:Cures Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! Characters